B.E.S.
| romaji = Kyodai Senkan | trans = Giant Battleship | fr_name = B.E.S. |de_name=B.E.S. |it_name=B.E.S. |es_name=B.E.S. |ko_name=거대전함 |ko_romanized=Geodaejeonham |ko_trans=Giant Battleship | sets = * Rise of Destiny * Elemental Energy * Cybernetic Revolution * Shadow of Infinity * Crimson Crisis * Champion Pack: Game Three * Dark Revelation Volume 3 * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Expert Edition Volume.3 * Expert Edition Volume.4 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "B.E.S.", short for "Bacterian Empire Ship" and known as "Giant Battleship" ( Kyodai Senkan) in the OCG, is an archetype of cards based on the bosses of the Gradius series. They were used by Lorenzo in the anime, and by Nathan in the ''GX Tag Force'' games. Play style The main strategy of this Deck is using the effect of "Boss Rush" to Special Summon "B.E.S." monsters as beatsticks. However this can be difficult in the early stages of the Duel due to the fact that "Boss Rush" cannot be activated in the same turn that you have Normal Summoned or Set. Key cards besides "Boss Rush" include, "Skill Drain", "Kaiser Colosseum", "Card Trader", and cards similar to "Pot of Avarice", especially "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord". "Skill Drain" gives a very Anti-Meta feel to the Deck since monster effects are negated (including the negative effects of the "B.E.S." monsters themselves) and "Kaiser Colosseum" will slow down a lot of Decks because of the low swarming rates, unless you can activate a second "Boss Rush". "Card Trader" put monsters back into the Deck, since they only can be Summoned by "Boss Rush" when there. "Pot of Avarice" and "Exodius" are essential for getting "B.E.S." back in the Deck. Other helpful cards include "Enemy Controller", "Creature Swap" and "Maxx "C"", which really contribute to the Anti-Meta potential of the Deck. Another card that could possibly be used with this style of Deck, assuming the player is using several Continuous Spells, is "Z-ONE". One disadvantage for the "B.E.S." monsters is that they are all Level 5 and higher and require Tribute fodder, except for "B.E.S. Big Core MK-2" when you control no monsters. Cards that can assist with this include, "The Tricky", "Cyber Dragon", "Gilasaurus", "Mausoleum of the Emperor" and Trap Monsters. Though multiple uses of "Mausoleum of the Emperor" can be dangerous to yourself if you are running "Skill Drain". Another disadvantage for the "B.E.S." is the mid to late game battles. Although in the early stages of the Duel they have great ATK, however when the stronger monsters start hitting the field "B.E.S." simply cannot push through. Because of this, it is necessary to include cards such as "Limiter Removal" and "Lightning Vortex". Though perhaps the most major drawback is Spell and Trap removal, which can make "B.E.S." very prone to Lockdowns consisting of Spells and Traps. Although "B.E.S. Tetran" can destroy Spells and Traps, it only works if it has counters which does not usually happen due to "Boss Rush". Because of this it is good to include cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", and "Anteatereatingant". "Anteatereatingant" is great for removing your own "Boss Rush"if you need to Normal Summon or Set. Other than "Boss Rush" being used as a beatstick generator, it is possible to hybridize the Deck with a burn strategy due to "Cyber Summon Blaster". You can also add "Dark Room of Nightmare" to increase the damage. Luckily the effects of multiple "Cyber Summon Blasters" can stack. Another helpful card is "DNA Surgery", which can instantly turn any monster you Special Summon into Machines as soon as they are Summoned, adding to the damage. It is possible to add Synchro or Fusion Monsters, but it will be counter-productive if you also run "Skill Drain". Perhaps the most useful Tuner monster is "D.D. Sprite" though you will have to remove from play a monster on the field for a turn to Special Summon it, but it should be easy if you are using the Frog Engine since you can remove "Ronintoadin" or "Treeborn Frog". For Fusions, your best choice is usually "Cyber Dragon" combined with "Power Bond" or "Overload Fusion" to Summon the "Chimeratech Overdragon" since you are running mostly Machine monsters. A fusion "Boss Rush" Deck would have great synergy with the burn style of play by using "DNA Surgery" to turn any monster you Special Summon into a Machine (as well as your opponents), which will greatly increase the damage output of "Cyber Summon Blaster". Then with all monsters on the field being Machines you can use "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" to launch an OTK. Non-Boss Rush B.E.S. Deck "B.E.S." monsters are useful in tight situations, however, the use of "Boss Rush" eliminates their ability to stay on the field. It is possible to build a competitive "B.E.S." Deck without using "Boss Rush". The idea is to use Token Generators, such as "Victory Viper XX03" and "Lord British Space Fighter" and quickly pull out Tokens, which are often used as Tribute fodder for your "B.E.S." monsters. It is a simple strategy, but it can prove to be very effective if done correctly. A good strategy to use is to Summon a "Vic Viper" and equip it with cards such as "Gravity Blaster" and "United We Stand". Use "Vic Viper" to destroy the opponent's monsters, and use it's effect to Summon a "Option Token" (which has the same ATK and DEF as the "Vic Viper"). Attack with the Token if needed, then next turn, you can use the Token the Tribute Summon a "B.E.S." monster, then repeat the process. Other monster you can use for a fast tribute are the "Gadget" monsters. Even though the Deck has the ability to generate high Level monsters quickly, it can sometimes be a slow starter. It is very important to include stall cards such as "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and "Threatening Roar". Use them if you only have a "Vic Viper" and a Token generated by "Power Capsule" to pass your opponent's attack and Summon a "B.E.S." your next turn. High DEF monsters prove to be very useful because they stay on the field long enough for you to Tribute them. Also, "B.E.S. Big Core MK-2" is a great starting draw. Even though it gains no counters when it's Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon it without a Tribute if you control no monsters, and it's high ATK discourages the opponent from attacking it to get rid of it. Tribute "MK-II" for another "B.E.S.", then use "Monster Reborn" or "Call of the Haunted" to bring it back.